Father Fury
by Somebody.smileyface
Summary: Tony is ordered by Fury to turn Stark Tower into the Avengers Tower and assigns his adopted daughter, Rosa, to help him. Tony starts to fall in love with her but will she return his feelings? And will she let him help her after the events of her 25th birthday? Set after some events of the winter solider. SHEILD has been rebuilt .THIS IS MY FIRST STORY it gets better, promise :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Tony's new mission**

Tony Stark spun around aimlessly on his chair while humming shoot to thrill under his breath. "Gaaahhhh" he finally screamed, he was bored. Very, very bored. He couldn't even annoy Pepper anymore as she had been forced to move to England by her mother. Pepper's mother had decided she didn't want Pepper to be in danger anymore, especially when she heard about the , although she was very upset by it, had decided that the long distance relationship wouldn't work ,so she broke it off. Not that Tony was upset by this or anything... He totally didn't start to cry and beg her not to go... Nope, he didn't care a bit! Ok, so maybe that was stretching the truth a bit... More than a bit actually. He had been distraught, he was never sober, he didn't eat, didn't sleep, the lot! This carried on for about 4 weeks until Bruce found him and threatened to hulk out if he didn't stop. That gave him a wake up call. Besides that was over 2 years ago, all contact with pepper had stopped and Tony had gotten over her.

Anyway, back to the present. Tony was bored because Fury had called him to the helicarrier for a meeting , but Fury wasn't there yet and there was nobody else to annoy! Steve was off looking for Bucky, Clint and Natasha were off on a mission together (Tony was convinced they were off to get married in secret), Thor was off gallivanting with his girlfriend and Bruce was back in Calcutta , trying to find a cure. Tony missed Bruce the most, after the alien attack Tony and Bruce had become fast friends, Bruce often stopped by the lab at the tower for hours at a time while he was in New York. Although Bruce went to India a lot, his home was there, after all , but Tony always sent a private jet when he needed some company. Tony still had no clue where Fury was... Why was he even here ? Fury said this was important, a mission that needed special attention ASAP. Fury was late. 3 hours late. Tony started to bang his head against the table repeatedly, not caring about the bruise that was sure to form.

The door suddenly slammed open and in walked Fury with a smug smirk etched upon his face. Tony was outraged, he shot up from his seat like a chicken who had just discovered a fire for the first time. He even had the squawk to match . He looked at his watch and then back to fury with a look of utter disbelief on his face and exclaimed " .late!"

Fury said nothing, he just opened a briefcase, took out some paperwork, pointed to the bottom and said "sign.". "What is it ?" Tony asked curiously. "sign." Fury repeated, glaring. So Tony did. He wasn't really in the right mindset at the time, he admits. Boredom can do that to you.

Fury snatched away the papers and locked them in the case with the speed of a cheetah. What was that? wondered Tony . Before he could voice the question aloud Fury spoke. " you just gave your permission for Stark Tower to become the new Avengers Tower." Tony gaped "All avengers bedrooms must be completed before they get back, including a room for myself and my top agents- there is 3 of us. And a special room for each avenger with a bit of thought put into it must be included in the lower levels of the tower. I will have my best agent look after you and help you out. I will fund the whole thing, no complaints from you. Is that all?" By this time Tony was looking completely stone faced and replied "no" with a growl. He couldn't believe it, how could Fury ruin his tower like this, and more to the point, how on earth was he going to come up with a room that fury and the assassins liked? Was he crazy now too? "Good, I will send in my top agent next to meet you and then you start right away" Fury said smugly and breezed out.

Tony slumped in his seat. "What have I done?" He thought miserably.

Two minutes later the door opened softly and a face peeped round. "Is it ok to come in now" asked a soft, feminine voice. Tony spun round in his chair ready to act like an egotistical jerk to the newcomer who dared interrupt his mental rant when he stopped short. His mouth dropped open and he stared...


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything except my OC and the storyline, the rest belongs to Marvel.**

**Sorry it took some time to update... The chapter is a bit longer to make up for it. A bit. This story is going to change POV's every chapter, just so you know. Just remember this is my first ever story so sorry if you think it is rubbish...In this chapter you get to know Rosa. I really don't know how soon I will update because I am in the middle of writing another story, so yeah. Wolftattoo - thanks for reviewing, it helps a lot. Hopefully you will get to see a slightly new side to Fury from Rosa's point of view ? Thanks for reading, please R&R, I am completely open to constructive criticism :)**

Rosa POV :

I sat in an old English café sipping my tea and occasionally taking a bite of my chocolate fudge cake.

I felt so free, so happy away from SHEILD. My father just didn't understand that I need time off. That just because I was his best agent, just because I appeared happy all the time, doesn't mean he can send me off on every single mission he thinks the others can't handle.

I'm on a mission right now! Well... I finished it yesterday but I think I need some time off so I am exploring London. I love England, it's so refreshing, peaceful, beautiful. Not busy and smelly like the streets of New York. Not crowded and full of galaga playing morons like on the helicarrier. Just nice and tranquil.

It's not like I hate my father, I have a lot to thank him for without him I'd be stuck in a HYDRA base somewhere, being tested on every minute of the day...

_I wake up bleary eyed to the shrill sound of alarms ringing throughout the halls. What is happening? _

_The door to my metal prison slams open with enough force to rattle the walls violently. An armed squad of men in lab coats charge in and seize me. Let me go! _

_They drag me into a lab and strap me to a table. I feel the hard, cold metal pressing against my back. Shivers rack through my body, making the table rattle. I'm terrified. What are they doing to me? _

_They grab a huge syringe and 4 vials and proceed to tip the 4 different liquids in the syringe,together. Shockingly loud gunshots ring out on the upper floors which make me jump and hit my head on the table. _

_The scientists are frantic now I turn back to watch them tip the first solution in. It is a vibrant reddish orange colour and seems to swirl like fire, come to think of it the liquid looks extremely hot, it is billowing steam for fishes sake! _

_When they have finished with that one they get the next one , this one is completely clear and looks all vapoury, they pour this in as well. _

_The same goes for the other two, one is sludgy and brown and lumpy looking whereas the last one is a cooling shade of blue, peaceful looking. I like this one. _

_As soon as they add the blue one the whole thing changes and glows a bright white. After the reaction all that is left is a bright white liquid that glows eerily in the dimmed lab. They advance towards me, pointing the syringe at my arm, the shiny tip of it glinting in the lab lights. _

_A voice crackles through a radio speaker in the wall - " defences are down, they are coming for the lab! " the voice whispers. _

_The scientists shoot knowing looks at each other before they reach me and poise the needle above my arm. I'm scared of what it is going to do to me but I know it is useless to panic so I stay still and watch the needle warily. Before they slot it into my skin they whisper " Hail HYDRA " in sync. Then I feel extreme pain before everything goes black._

_I wake up back in my cell, though now it has a mirror, and a door, and a bathroom, and other rooms, and I am no longer chained by my ankle to the floor, and I'm on a bed? _

_I don't think this is my cell. I start to hyperventilate, what is this place? Where am I? What am doing here? _

_The door slams open and a shadow looms over my shaking body. In the doorway stands a man. He is dressed in all black, his outfit complete in a long trench coat and an eye patch. He is extremely intimidating..._

_"Who are you? Why am I here? " I ask._

_"I'm Director Fury, head of SHEILD. This is the SHEILD helicarrier, we rescued you from HYDRA. Now, who are you?"_

_"I don't know sir," I replied shyly "I never got given a name"_

_He looked shocked, he started to pace and asked " what about your parents? Didn't they give you a name?"_

_"No sir, they gave me to HYDRA when I was born. I never met them." _

_He stopped and turned his head to face me, cocking it to the side thoughtfully. He seemed to be pondering something. I waited for about 5 minutes before he finally said something._

_"How about we call you Rosabeth? And...How would you feel about me adopting you? I could train you in fighting and weaponry if you wished, I sometimes feel quite lonely without any family..."_

_I had to admit, this did sound inviting. A girl (me) at 13 years old, being offered family And comfort for the first time..._

_"Yesyesyes," I squealed happily jumping up and down clapping my hand gleefully. Nick smiled, amused by my antics. He put a finger to his earpiece and spoke into it._

_"Hill, get here I have someone I want you to meet..."_

My shrill ringtone snapped me out of my flashback. Hhmmmmm... I never did find out what that injection did to me, maybe I never will. But in the meantime...

"Hello?" I said into my phone.

"Hello Rosa," my dad said "I need you to come back to SHEILD, I have an important mission for you and you need to get here as soon as possible."

"But I ..."

"As soon as possible!" He interrupted and hung up.

Yeah, he really aggravates me sometimes. I guess I don't really have a choice, do I? I get up to catch a flight back to New York, already in a bad mood...

I had just got back into the SHEILD base when I was cornered by Maria, she immediately started to fuss over me checking for any injuries.

"Are you alright? How did it go? Did you complete the mission? What was the weather like? Are you hurt? Is..."

"I'm fine." I said shortly, "stop fussing"

"You know, you sound remarkably like your dad when you do that..." She mused, the both of us started to walk towards my dad's office.

"Sorry..." I replied "but I think I sound like you as well, I mean, you raised me."

"That I did, that I did..." She smiled.

We turned the corner and started to go into my dad's office when Maria stopped me.

"Your dad said to meet him in the debriefing room," she said "though before you go in you should know, Tony Stark is in there and he is angry..."

Although I was curious I didn't ask why he was in there or why he was angry because I had a feeling I would find out soon enough, and I had a feeling I wouldn't like it. We reached the door and stopped outside. I took a deep breath and looked through the window.

Maria left me as I looked at him and I'm glad she did because I started shaking with anger. I hate Tony Stark. He is the most arrogant, moronic arse on the planet. Seriously, Loki is nicer than him! Please, he acts like he is the smartest person in the universe, he has an IQ of 197. I have an IQ of 236, I guess the injection might have done something... But beat that you stupid jerk. I hate him, my dad hates him, everybody hates him.

I put a cover on though because I try to be nice to everyone, even to morons like him. I steel myself and prepare to walk in, I take one last glance at him and realise that he looks quite angry so I'll pretend to be scared of him, maybe it'll make him be less stupid... I open the door.

"Is it ok to come in?" I question. He turns around with a look of smugness and amusement on his face until he sees me. For some reason his jaw drops?

...

**So there we are, chapter 2, tell me what you think please? :) Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Thankyou jazu10501 for reviewing, I'm glad you like it :) School has just finished so hopefully I will be able to update more often. This chapter is another one from Tony's POV, enjoy!**

My jaw dropped... The woman that stood in the doorway was the most gorgeous woman I had ever seen before in my life! Even better than the beautiful, big bottomed bimbos that always seemed to be near me, it is even worse now me and Pepper broke up ...

The new woman had a body nice enough to rival both Natasha's and Pepper's put together. She was just slightly thinner and shorter than the both of them. While I stood at a height of 5ft 11 she was quite a bit shorter, around 5ft 5, the perfect heel wearing height! Though by the look of her footwear she didn't like wearing heels at all.

In fact, her whole outfit looked way to casual to be standard SHEILD issue, despite the SHEILD emblem on the arm. She was dressed in an outfit made out of the same material as SHEILD uniforms, just white, and instead of a full suit it was a set of top and bottoms.

The top was cut off so the bottom of it came just below her ribcage and the sleeves only reached her elbows, the SHEILD emblem was plastered onto both her arm and the front of it.

The bottoms were a bit lower than normal but not by much,and a big, thick chunky belt hung round her waist coloured white with silver flashes running through it to hold all her guns and knives, and the bottoms were rolled up to show about 2 inches of her ankles.

On her feet she wore a pair of white ankle socks with a pair of white converse that we're somehow pristine. How?

Although she was all in white, she didn't look bad as you might think because her skin tone suited it perfectly. She was perfectly tanned, the shade suiting her luscious, waist length, silky brown hair perfectly.

Her eyes were a startling shade of silvery blue and were framed by thick, dark lashes. She was also wearing no makeup, which people might have thought she was because she was so beautiful.

I know it sounds bad, but... I immediately forgot about the loss of Pepper, my girlfriend of 4 years, in a matter of seconds. My brain needed to be wiped in order for this new woman and my feelings that came with her.

I caught her staring confusedly at me and I suddenly realised I must have looked like a gaping goldfish crossed with a begging puppy. This was bad. I immediately switches on my arrogant persona and looked her up and down while smirking appreciatively. I thought the ladies loved it. I was wrong.

Her puzzled look turned into a furious glare which terrified me, almost to death. Seriously, I wanted to run and hide under my bed, with a teddy clutched in my arms, and suck my thumb until she stopped being angry.

Suddenly Natasha being angry was like her hugging you and making you cups of warm melted chocolate to drink with cream and marshmallows. Yeah, she was that terrifying.

She began to walk smoothly into the room with the grace of a princess and I flinched, thinking she was coming for me but she glided straight past me and sat at the head of the table plopping down into her seat gracefully. Who can do that?! Plop gracefully?! After that she crossed her arms and legs and turned her head to glare at me angrily, unmoving.

I fidgeted in my seat awkwardly, the smirk now wiped off my face completely. This has never happened before, women have always fell at my feet, trying to get my attention. Why was this woman different? What was she doing to me?

This went on for about 4 hours and she didn't move or stop glaring once! I was just about to start going into despair when Fury finally came in looking at some mission footage or something on his tablet. He looked up at me and smirked, he then looked to the woman and exclaimed,

"Rosa!" His face broke out into a grin and he practically ran around the room to get to her. Once he reached her he pulled her up out of the seat and hugged her very hard. He rocked her and she finally smiled and hugged him back just as much.

" I missed you" she said squeezing her eyes shut.

"I missed you too Ro" he replied, kissing her on the head. I was shocked! Fury never showed any emotion apart from anger, not even when they blew SHEILD up and he had to rebuild the whole thing, so to see him showing affection was like seeing a cat sitting next to mouse without trying to eat it - impossible!

"Ummm, Fury?" I butted in "who the hell is that?" He stopped and glared at me and chucked a Manila folder at my head and turned back to the woman and started asking her about her last mission or something...

Nevermind, I opened the folder curiously while silently vowing not to sign anything else. But who is this woman? Extremely beautiful, loved by Fury and very angrily silent. I guess I'm just about to find out... The writing in the folder read:

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_**Name: Rosabeth Holli-Mae Fury **_(what?)

**_Age: 24 _**(hmm, not too much of a difference, I'm 29)

**_Birthday: 14th August_** (only 3 weeks away)

**_Hair: Rich chocolate brown, waist length, usually wavy._**

**_Eyes: Silvery blue_**

_**IQ: 236 **_(that's not possible!)

**_Info: - parents gave Rosa to HYDRA when she was 2 weeks old._**

**_HYDRA raised her and experimented on her._**

**_Because of this- increased intelligence, speed, agility and strength. _**

**_Unknown substances in her blood that have had no effect [yet, they seem dormant]._**

**_SHEILD rescued her at the age of 13._**

**_Nick Fury, director of SHEILD adopted her._**

**_SHEILD trained her, she was the fastest learning agent, she is now the best agent at SHEILD [Nick Fury and Maria Hill come in at 2nd best and Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton come in at 3rd best]._**

**_Has been on a total of 241 missions and has successfully completed all of them in the space of 4 days or less._**

**_Graduated the SHEILD academy in 3 months without any training beforehand [the closest agent to that was Maria Hill with a graduation time of 11 months with years of training beforehand]_**

**_Friends with ALL SHEILD agents, has almost no enemies._**

**_Personality: usually sweet, kind and happy. Has a good sense of humour and will always help anyone in danger, very energetic and excitable. Very very likeable, however, if you make her angry or break her trust it is next to impossible to get her trust back or get her not to hate you. When angry it is best to stay out of her way as she is quite scary and violent. Has quite a low self esteem and is quite shy at times._**

**_Skills: best In the world at all forms of fighting and best in the world with every single weapon made. Can use up to 76% of her brain. Also a very skilled artist._**

**_Allergies: All vegetables apart from potatoes and mushrooms, lamb, bee stings and coffee._**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I just stared at her folder. She was Fury's adopted daughter? She had a flipping IQ of 236! She was tested on by HYDRA? This 'Rosa' was amazing ! I realised my mouth was gaping open, again. So I shut it and looked up and saw both Fury's smirking at me.

"Sit down, Rosa" said daddy Fury. Daughter Fury complied and sat down again while daddy Fury strode to the other head of the table and sat down. "Now, Stark, you already know what's going on so you'll have to explain all the details to her later." He cut of my indignant protest by holding his hand up to my face, nearly hitting me."Rosa, I'm really sorry but I didn't know anyone else that isn't stupid enough to fall for him, or with enough patience to sit for hours without killing him,"

"Where is this going dad?" She interrupted him, a little irked as if she knew where this was going.

This was the first time I had heard her talk, I was a little ashamed to admit hearing her made me like her more than I did already. Her voice was perfect, not too high or low, not nasal or sharp, just perfect.

"I'm afraid you are going to have to go live with Stark for a while," daddy Fury said with regret laced into his voice "I am forcing him to renovate stark tower and make it into the Avengers tower, I don't trust him to do it by himself and he clearly needs help, he's an idiot!" I made another noise of protest but they both ignored me.

"But why dad?! Why me? Why not Clint or Natasha? Even Hill doesn't hate him as much as I do!" She cried loudly. Well excuse me!

"Because, Rosa, I want you to join the Avengers, they could use your help! Besides who better to put Stark in his place than you?" He replied, exasperated.

"But dad, do you have any idea how much I hate him? I don't want to join the avengers!" She shouted. She was really angry now, I could see it and I was scared.

"Rosa," he started.

"NO!" She shouted.

"Listen," he said a bit louder.

"NO!" She interrupted again. Watching two of the most scary people in the world fighting made me want to wee myself in terror. I would rather die quickly than have them two angry at me, and that's saying something. I would not like to die!

"ROSA!" He roared, successfully shutting her up, "YOU WILL HELP STARK! YOU WILL JOIN THE AVENGERS, AND YOU WILL STOP ARGUING WITH ME! He then stood up, threw a load of blueprints in her face and stormed out. She just stared after him looking taken back.

I was shocked, he really just did that to her? I was just about to say something when she got up with a forlorn expression, gathered the blueprints and said nicely,

"Come on Stark, let's go to this tower of yours" she then walked out, heading towards the runway to get into a plane. He followed her and said,

"I'll meet you there, make yourself at home" I said as nicely as possible.

"Sure, whatever." She said and took off.

I watched her go, thinking about how my life could change after this encounter. I sighed, how had I got so smitten in a few hours?

I wandered through the halls looking for Nick, they had taken one of my newly built suits away when I landed to stop me from escaping, to say I didn't mind would be one very big lie. After I blew up my suits I spent a lot of time trying to make the new ones better than the originals, more secure and with built in surprises.

In the one that Nick hid I built a coffee machine in there with a straw that comes out when I need it, and then they took it. I was in need of coffee right now and I didn't have it so I was starting to get a little bit irritable.

I finally found him back in his office with his head in his hands.

"Where's my suit, Fury?" I demanded. He looked up and sighed,

"I'm surprised you didn't think to hack into the computers and find it yourself" he said shaking his head.

"No, I did, I just wanted to talk to you about something..." I said casually.

"What ? " he asked. He looked shocked "what about?"

"Rosa" I replied, "you shouted at her earlier and probably made her quite upset,"

"She was being difficult" he said.

"No, she doesn't want to be here and you are forcing her to. Not only are you forcing her to do something she doesn't want to do, you did it in a horrible way as well." I said

"Excus-" he started .

"My relationship with my dad was horrible because he didn't care about or listen to my opinions, if you don't want it to be that way with Rosa I suggest you do something differently" I interrupted. I then slowed down and left him to ponder this alone.

"You're right," he admitted reluctantly as we reached my suit. It opened and I stepped in. When it was about to close he stopped it and said " umm Tony?"

"Yeah?" I replied curiously. He never used my first name.

"If you don't mind ... Would you tell Ro I said sorry... And that I shouldn't have spoke to her like that?" He said remorsefully.

"No" I replied bluntly.

"No?" He asked in disbelief?

"No." I confirmed "you need to apologise to her yourself. Make it good." And with that I flipped my mask down and walked away. "Let's go JARVIS" I said as soon as I got outside.

"Right away sir" he replied in his mechanical tone. We shot off into the sky at high speed...

**So there it is, the third chapter! Hope you liked it, the next one will hopefully be on at the weekend, if not before. I have a question - should I repeat this chapter in her point of view or go straight to the next part of the story in her point of view? Please review, I'll love you forever! Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
